A demon's forbidden tale
by NightmareAJ25
Summary: A story about Two demon's that make their own paths. though both are different they find similar within each other. Starting from Strangers to friends and finally lovers. it's the ultimate tale of a long lasting love and friendship that never fades. even at the end of the journey one keeps the other in his memory. the photo is not mine, Brm6 is the original artist on deviantArt.
A Demon's Forbidden Tale

By Princemiko23

Everyone knows the story of how they meet in the spirit world as a flash from kurama's memory in the second movie. Before they meet in spirit world they first meet in Shuichi's school (aka kurama), but Kuronue's human name was Isas. At this time human know nothing about demons to them they were a fantasy that a writer so much like me would make up or a wise tale to scare child. One spring day as Shuichi was going to class, he noticed a very pale child in the corner checking out his class. Shuichi as kind as he is stop to help him, he taped him on the shoulder. Shuichi asked him "sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice that you're a new student here". Isas replied "yes I am but I can't seem to find any of my classes could you help me". Shuichi nodded his head in an agreement, and looked at his schedule to see where his home room is. Shuichi was shocked when he saw that they were in the same class. They made it to class before the bell rang, as usually Maya was waiting by the door for Shuichi. Maya greets him like always "hey Shuichi who is the new student"? Isas introduces him "My name is Isas I'm a transfer student from Shiloh middle school, I'm glad to be in your class." Maya looked at him strangely as if he had his bat ears out. Shuichi asks "what is the matter Maya"? Maya replies "nothing just tired I guess welcome to our class Isas"! The three of them enter the classroom, their teacher follows behind them. While the teacher Ms. Lan Grace tries to calm down the class, she finally yells thus calming down her students that took about twenty minutes. She lowers her voice and starts to talk "ok class we have a new student in our class, would you like to introduce yourself"? Isas stand in front of the class and starts talk about himself, Hello class my name is Isas "I'm a transfer student from a troublesome middle school, I have been living with my uncle Robert; I didn't have many friends and my parents were murdered by the mob". He has a very lustful eye for Maya as well as Shuichi, Ms. Grace than says "ok everyone it's time to start class Isas take the seat next to Shuichi". Shuichi face goes cold when Isas passes by as he is a demon type aurar he has surrounding him. Ms. Grace "Alright class turn your books to page 114 "the dark age". While Ms. Grace is trying to teach a young lady enters the classroom, Ms. Grace "Maria class start at 8:30 and you come an hour late", while Maria says "sorry I was deciding whether or not to be bored in class or home", Ms. Grace face got so red that it gave Isas the perfect time to talk to Shuichi. Isas taps Shuichi but finds out that he fell to sleep in his book since he stays up studying for his exams. Ms. Grace tells Maria to go to the principal's office or she will be forced for security. Maria response is "So I'm going to listen to a middle school teacher that is going to bore me to death, guess what this is my school and everyone listens to me". Everyone put their heads down at if to say "don't challenge her!" Isas was not one to stand down from a challenge, so he stood up and started talking back to her. Isas states "I know that I'm new but who gives you the right to tell everyone what to do, say, or feel." Maria saying "hey new kid was I talking to you, no I don't think so mind your own business!" All of a sudden Shuichi wakes up in a very cruel state which kind spells out Yoko kurama although Shuichi can't change his appearance he can change his mood or attitude. Isas seem to be a bit concerned about the fact that Yoko kurama's demon attitude has come out to play. Maria walked over to Shuichi (Yoko kurama) to ensure everyone knew she meant business or show that she is the so called (Queen Bee). Maria states to Shuichi "Am I not the queen bee of this school." Shuichi tells her the answer "I think you're a fashion craving diva that has to have everyone under your thumb." Maria replies "I am so insulted that you would think of me like that." Shuichi quotes "I guess you have no brains when it comes to school or debts, you tell everyone that you are a leader but your nothing but a pretender to the really leaders whore!" Everyone so astonished at what Shuichi had said, Ms. Grace speaks "Shuichi why would you say such things she may be mean but doesn't mean she is a whore. Shuichi was just about to open his mouth when Isas put his hand over his lips and said "he is just tired and doesn't understand what he is saying". Ms. Grace Replies "Oh then he needs to stop staying up all night studying and get some rest." Shuichi tired many times to bite him; Ms. Grace seemed to wondering why they were acting strange. Maria was brought down to the principal's office; Isas raised his hand to ask if Shuichi and he could go to the bathroom to snap Shuichi out of it. Ms. Grace demised everyone since the bell rang. Isas had to bite Shuichi on the ear to get him to go with him. He leads Shuichi in the bathroom and looks around making sure that no one is around to hear their conversion. Isas "Are you insane what if someone knew what you were besides me." Shuichi "I don't know what the big deal is, so I switch to my demon personality not big deal." Isas "that's the problem if anyone else knows then you would be in a lab to be experimented on." Shuichi "how did you know I was a demon?" Isas "well it's because I'm a demon too, but a bat demon so it's best to keep it a secret." Shuichi looked with a surprising as if he did sensing him, with the devilish though like "I want to kill you so badly yet probably make you my slave." While the bell rang for the second time they ran out of the bathroom and rushed to the second class. The teacher Ansel White writes the honors science, "You too are late now you have to write three pages on today's lesson." Isas couldn't pay attention since he was trying to keep his tail in check. After school they both walked out of their class and on the way to Shuichi's home. As they are walking home Isas was speaking about going back to the spiritual world of which he was born into. Isas "so I was thinking about going back to my world I was wondering if you would like to come with my friend." Shuichi "first of all I love the mother in this world and plus the fact that my little step-brother needs me to teach him." Isas "why not be in a world that you can be your true self, after all you clearly are not liked here." Shuichi "ok are you trying to piss me off, besides this world are better than baby breath rules of that world." Isas looks back and sees Maya following them as he has the look like "why is she following us". She catches up with them, while Isas is rolling his eyes. Maya ask Shuichi "where are you going?" Shuichi "Maya I'm sorry but we are going to my house and it's better if you don't follow us since I think you'll be regretting it." She put her head down and replied "ok I guess I'll see you two later." While they walked into Shuichi's house they rushed up to his room, then they spotted Shuichi's little brother in his closet. They both smacked their heads and as Shuichi pulled his little brother from his closet with the look of disappointment as if to say "I thought I told you not to spy on me anymore." His name is Kokoda, as he was about to speak his brother interrupted him saying "I have a lot of personal matters to talk about to Isas so if you don't mind I'll hang out with you later." While Shuichi closes the door Isas and Shuichi start to sit with their homework out. Isas "I think it's about time to leave this world behind and go to a place where we are able to show our true forms." Shuichi shock his head like "I'm not sure if that's the move I want to make." Isas has his hands shaking as he gathers the courage to tell Shuichi how he really feels, he closes in to kiss his lips. Shuichi moves quickly away from Isas saying "what were you thinking about when you kissed me?" Isas "I'm sorry I don't know what has come over me honestly!" Shuichi looked at him like "ok you sure you're feeling alright?" About three hours later after talking about their feelings or homework, Isas started walking to his house when he saw a shadowy figure in the distance. Slowly he follows to see what this figure is up to; when he looked closer he saw it was his brother that was looking for him to come home. Isas was wondering why his brother was looking for him, as Isas confronted him he ran as if to lead him somewhere. It seemed that his brother wanted to show him that their family was ready to leave this world and go back to spirit world. As Isas started talking to his ungrateful father that was in rush to go back to spirit world, Isas refuse to go back, Isas and his father started fighting back and forth until Isas admitted to him that saying "I can't leave because I'm in love with Shuichi!" His father stared at his son with the look like "I will not have a son that gay!" His brother told him once last time "come with us or forget about ever being part of this family." Isas's reply was "fine then you can forget about ever seeing me again." While the family left Isas knocked on Shuichi's door thinking "this is embarrassing but my family me choose between you and them." Shuichi sneak Isas in his room and got out the cot that was under his bed. Before they both when to sleep Isas was telling Shuichi what had happened. Shuichi "I sorry to hear that and Do you really love me." Isas couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him so he said "I meant that I love you like a brother as all." What Isas didn't know is it wasn't Shuichi that was talking it was Yoko kurama, so in his so called loving way he pushed him down to the floor trying to feel him up. The next morning waking up not realizing that they were naked in Shuichi's bed, Shuichi being the first one up panics think "what will my mother think of this, she will kill me for sure." A knock on his door it was the one person he feared his little brother, knowing that he can't keep his mouth shut. Quickly trying to wake Isas up he covered his body with the cover as well as putting his pjs on. Opening the door his little brother sees something strange, he asks "hey bro since when do you have clothes like this?" panicking at the fact that he knows, he does the one thing that is against his morals and lies "I just recently go those yesterday from Maya." His little brother looks at him strangely like "I know you're up to something", also telling him that their mother wants him down stairs for breakfast. Isas woke up to the noise of the door and gave Shuichi the look like "can I sneak out the window?" Shuichi gave him a shake of the head in agreeing with him. While Isas slipped out the window, Shuichi rushed down stairs to breakfast. As Shuichi come down he glanced at the time, telling his mother good-bye and ran out the door. This was the first time Shuichi has been late for class, he heard someone calling his name in the distances "Shuichi wait up" and who would have guess it was Maya. Shuichi tried to walk a little bit faster since he had no time to talk; she just kept walking faster to attempt to keep up. As Shuichi hurried to his locker to meet Isas, Maya was not too far behind him, all he said to her is "Maya I have to talk to Isas alone if you don't mind." At the back of the gym both of them tried about living in this world agreed that it is time that they go to the spirit world. They both saying good-bye to the world that Shuichi has known for years is now leaving. As they enter the portal to the spirit world, they agreed on one last steal that would bring Yoko Kurama to his knees. Now into the spirit world they set off to Kuronue's home plane to see his family. While the walked up to the gate the guard asked "who is there and what is your business here? Kuronue looking like "you should know who this is and I finally came home to see my father with a guest. As the guard saw who it was quickly apologies to him says "I'm sorry my lord might I ask who is your guest is?" Quickly over looking his act of cruelness, "My guest is none other than Yoko Kurama the greatest cruelest thief of the whole spirit world." The guard told them to the follow to the palace, Yoko Kurama saw and started to say changing his attitude "Well this is a great place I didn't know you were royal!" Kuronue looked at him with a disappointed eye roll, say "I don't like be with my family rich is the only thing I love." As they enter the main dining room they saw the whole family or should I so clan sat down to eat. Kuronue's father was at the north top of the table while his mother was south bottom. His father says "Why are you here, you are no longer my son." Kuronue stares into his father's eye and says "Father I'm sorry I didn't come with you but I could leave him behind." His father laughed and said "well this the best thief of the demon foxes." Yoko Kurama shock his head in agreeing with his father then said "your son is so evil that he got four girls pregnant, I didn't have the balls to do that." Kuronue's father impressed with what his son had done that he had a chair put right next to him. They sent the night with his family, not knowing what his family was really up too. Kuronue was nervous about something yet never think it was important to tell Kurama, he hear his father and uncle talking about them "Now you're really let them stay even though the rumors say that your son is gay." His father argued with his uncle saying "I don't care if he is gay or not he is my son." Dawn rose and the whole clan sat as the table staring at them with cruel eyes, It was time for Kuronue to tell the truth even if they didn't agree with it. Kuronue started by saying "I know that the rumors are saying that I'm gay but I here to clear the air and tell the truth, the rumors are true my lover is kurama." Kuronue's clan looked in disguised that he would do such thing, his mother slapped him across his face saying "why would you shame this family, and with a man?" He looked at Kurama as if to say "I knew we shouldn't of came here cause this is how they would act." He picked his head up and said "if this what you call shame then you're not my family cause you're dead to me." With that they left and on to stealing again, as they found their next prize knocking out the guards they stole the palace's precious item. As they check one more time to see if the guards were still put to sleep they made their escape. Kuronue heard that the special guards on their tail, half way out kuronue realize that his pendent was cut off when the guards were throwing spears at them. Not willing to depart without it Kuronue went back to get it, yet was in a spear trap as yoko kurama was the one who told him to forget about it he last words were "forget about me, yourself kurama!"

About twenty years, now kurama working in a lab, while working he found the love of his life Taiyo who in fact is a female demon fox. As they relationship grew so did Kurama's courage about two years they got marry and had two children, A boy and girl, In honor of wonderful partner or should I say lover he name his son Kazuhiko Isas Minamino and his daughter's name is Ordella Minamino. Although he oldest best friend had a bad ending to his life Kurama will never forget what he had. In case you're wondering who is telling the story you might think I know Kurama very well.


End file.
